


Quick Break

by unlockthelore



Series: Twilight Mirage [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-Canon, Training, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: Roxas used an illegal move to one-up Xion and finds himself at a disadvantage.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Twilight Mirage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663300
Kudos: 33





	Quick Break

**Quick Break**

Although there was no immediate threat to the worlds, aside from the lack of one specific person who all owed gratitude toward, staying on top of their fighting skills was important. No one knew when they would be called upon to be the Wielders of Light, and that in itself was more than enough reason to be ready. Roxas figured it would be best to train with Xion. Considering that they _were_ close enough to know one another’s faults and strengths, they complemented one another. And it was easier to let off steam with someone you trusted.

Over and over, their key blades clashed, sparks flying and shouts echoing off the trees surrounding them. Leaves trembling with the force of spells ricocheting off willowy branches and anyone who was curious to know what was happening on the outskirts of the Old Mansion were wise enough to keep away. In between guarding from another one of Xion’s onslaughts and looking for an opening, Roxas’ mind began to wander. Times like this brought him back to their days as part of the Organization, the days where it wasn’t all that bad, and they had free time to do things like this.

Simply _be_.

At the time, he thought it was nice to have a friend. That it wasn’t odd when he’d catch himself admiring how her skin flushed pink around her nose, cheeks, and the tips of her ear. When her hair would brush against her chin and she’d tuck it back, his eyes following every movement as if it were happening in slow motion.

Or when she’d look back at him over her shoulder, blue eyes twinkling like the sunlight reflecting off the water’s surface, her lips moving but the sound delayed — calling for him to hurry up, and he’d startle — notice that he’d been standing still as if someone cast Stopga on his legs.

When he joined with Sora once more, he wondered if he only thought she was beautiful because she resembled Kairi and Sora’s feelings for her were so strong that it affected Roxas’s own. Gaining his own heart, meeting Kairi for the first time in person, he didn’t feel that vague flutter in his chest or the need to commit every smile and glance to memory. No twisting in his stomach beyond the irritation he felt when someone was badgering her — nothing that was like what he felt for Xion.

Her smile, he sorely missed it in the few fleeting seconds he could recall her name. And when those memories came flooding back, he felt such relief that he could almost cry.

Another clash of their Keyblades and he blocked reflexively, his knee buckling as she pressed closer, the sparks flying nearly blinding him but between the cross their keyblades made — her eyes filled his entire world.

Maybe that’s what made him do it.

Pressing forward, his hand curving up in an arc to knock her keyblade away before he darted forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Everything that followed was slow in his eyes. Her own widening, not quite registering what happened, her key blade falling from hand and caught in his own as he pulled back. Warmth lingering on his lips as her own parted, first in a gasp and then a shout.

“Roxas!”

He grinned lazily, turning her key blade around while his own dematerialized, shoulders hiking in a half-hearted shrug. “What?”

It was hard to feel like he was in trouble with the way she looked. Mesmerized ocean blue eyes darkened, nose scrunched, brows furrowed, and cheeks a few shades too pink for embarrassment. She was too cute but he doubted that she would let him get close enough to hug her. With her arms folded across her chest, she glared at him and he knew he was in some form of trouble.

“That’s cheating and you know it!”

“I thought we agreed that we can kiss whenever,” he rubbed his fingers along his chin, feigning curiosity as he rolled his eyes to the sky. After a second passed, he looked at her and shrugged. “Won’t apologize for thinking about kissing you when we’re training.”

Her blush worsened and she almost seemed close to fuming. “That’s not the point!” She snapped, her keyblade disappearing from his hand and appearing in her own with a sheen of light. She pointed it at him, her lower lip poking just a bit in a pout. “How am I supposed to concentrate when you do _that_?”

Roxas hummed thoughtfully, strolling toward her leisurely till the flat of her key blade’s tip pressed against his chest. “When I do _what_ exactly?”

What he wanted to hear was her argue back at him. Perhaps throw a quip or two. But she didn’t. Her eyes widened and her breath caught. A startled look as her key blade vanished in a sheen of light and she drew her hand away as if burned. He realized his mistake a second late. Right. His hand pressed to his chest and he frowned.

Despite putting down his coat and wearing street clothes more often, he could still remember it. The way her Keyblade pressed against his chest, her face hidden beneath her hood, the _tears_.

Even if they had grown from those days and were getting better with each passing second, those memories would always hold pain and regret.

“Xion —“

“Kiss me,” she mumbled. His eyes going wide and he tipped his head to one side, knowing that his face was reddening. But she wasn’t looking at him. Staring down at her feet with her hands at her side. “… It’s hard to focus.”

_Oh._

“Well…”

How was he going to explain that to her? It was the same for him, really. When she was around, it was hard for him to focus. But when they were fighting together, he felt stronger.

“That’s because… you care about me.”

Something in his chest shuddered. A warm pulse startling him as he took a hesitant step forward, the grass shifting beneath his sneakers with every step he took to close the distance between them.

“And… you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me,” he assured, the warmth doused with cold dread as she lifted her head, meeting his eyes with a sorrowful expression. “… Not if you can help it.”

Xion’s eyes shimmered, glazed over with _something_ , and he felt his heart ache. Opening his mouth to apologize, a tight embrace knocked the breath out of him. He wasn’t used to being hugged. Not now even. His hands hovering in the air before finding their place at her back, his arms winding around her as he held her tightly.

“I didn’t think you’d be this distracting,” Xion muttered, her words muffled against Roxas’s shoulder.

He chuckled, squeezing lightly. “Well, now you know how I felt whenever we were paired on missions..”

“You… felt like this then?”

It was a little embarrassing to admit but if she was going to be honest with him, then honesty is the least Roxas could give her in return. “All the time,” he admitted. “Wanting to impress you or get your attention. I mean, I wanted to be friends but… I just wanted you to notice me.”

For so many days, he’d been the Keyblade Wielder. The one who would complete Kingdom Hearts. And it wasn’t so much as everyone noticing him but what weapon he held in his hand. And the person that he was connected to. All the things that made up his identity were just belongings of someone else. Hand-me-downs. Nothing that he _owned_.

But Xion looked at him as if he were someone new.

So did Axel.

They were his first real friends.

And to feel this way about her. Xion was his first real love.

“You were one of the few people that I noticed…” Xion’s voice came through clearer as she laughed, her cheek resting against his shoulder, dark hair filling his vision when he looked down at her. “I just wanted you to like me.”

Liking her was a bit of an understatement.

“Alright… how about a promise? I won’t kiss you when we’re training until we’re done.”

Slowly, she pulled away from him and his breath caught as she stared up at him with a dazzling smile.

“Deal.”

It felt like someone casted Thundaga on him. Electricity running up and down his spine, his heart fluttering and everything just felt charged. He knew he was staring but she didn’t say anything, just rubbed his back and smiled up at him as if he were the only person in all the worlds.

Her smile really shouldn’t have been able to do that to him.


End file.
